User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Squidward's Suicide vs. Cupcakes
A new text-only fanmade rap series? Yes. And it's correlating with a certain median that you wouldn't have known unless you read the title above. This starting DJ bout is of course the lost episode classic that some people dislike due to the clichés it already fucking birthed, Squidward's Suicide. He's up against the grimdark fanfiction out of the blue, Cupcakes, with Pinkie and her assistant. Think of this as a duel between hyper-realism and an apparent torture orgy that would make Hannibal Lecter puke in the nearest thing to a commode. If you don't get the references, look into the source material of both creepypasta characters. Seeing as how I admitted to this being "decent" as opposed to "epic", don't expect the best lyrics. Luckily, I can go back and change them up myself. Blah blah blah, inspired by User:ProbablyNoah and User:MultiSuperVids II's series, yadda yadda yadda. Cast *Animation of contestants - Animeme *Squidward's Suicide - Nice Peter *Squidward's location - His home *Pinkie Pie - RinaChan *Apple Bloom - Justin Buckner (don't judge me, dammit) *Pinkie and Bloom's location - Sugarcube Corner *Cameos - Luna Game, Big Mac, Kurt Cobain (portrayed by EpicLLOYD), Scottish salesfish *Instrumental - Bad Intentions Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Crrrrrrrrrrrrreepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Cupcakes (Pinkie Pie) I'm so glad you came, Squidward. We'll have so much fun! Let's make some cupcakes! How about you have one? Oopsies, I tricked you! You fell into my trap! Now that you've tasted the drug, time to take a nap! Welcome to my own kitchen, where we can get started! Aww, I can't make a mask since you blasted your own head. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I just need your insides. You're already in shackles, so get Ready to Die! Squidward's Suicide I can't toy with you. I have a concert to practice for. You'll be silent as Ponyville as I show 5 frames of dead kids. Maybe more. Your Hannibal Lecter act since Gilda will be left in vain. Say whatever you want, but I was out like Kurt Cobain! I'm the one that's been through my own torture porns. You're just dangling a necklace of unicorn horns. Kill me? Don't even try! I'll make you Spongecry And it'll be uploaded as a 2-part .AVI! Cupcakes (Pinkie Pie) Have you even done it with anyone? You don't know how sex works! You got your gray ass beat by a dolly and a yellow jerk. Go out and live your life! It's a party, dammit! I'm putting on a smile in hi-def, and that deep voice can clam it! Screw what I said about sex. You're already live hentai. You're a pedophile. You see it in your realistic eyes? Face it, you'll be dead once again. Don't grow hasty. Your brain matter's a new cupcake! Calamari's sweet and tasty! Squidward's Suicide I'd rather get high on Bikini Bottom's nuclear fumes Than even once again hear that annoying voice from you. You find your grin so menacing? Bitch please, You wear it around so much, I ought to call you Face Freeze. It takes 7 Luna Games to get your ass even observed. I've seen Scottish salesmen that were way scarier. You need to lighten up and stop causing painful moans Because your rapping's shittier than your fanfic clones. Cupcakes (Pinkie Pie) It's time for your harvest, but I'm no Party of One. Let me get my assistant, it'll be totally fun! Cupcakes (Apple Bloom) This Cutie Mark Crusader's stabbin' this silent Squid Baby! Ah'll crush his Adam's Apple an' burn 'im like crazy! Ya just can't compare to Pinkie's story! Yer ship already sank! Watch as Ah take this scalpel an' make ya a blanker flank! Ah'll take yer sick frames and make it as if nothin' occurred. There may be no rape, but call it mah SWEET APPLE MASSACRE! Squidward's Suicide Not interested, so I'm slamming shut my door. I'm a well-known classic, not resorting to excess gore. Oh, and I don't know how sex works? Who's fanbase coined clopping? My past success is what you won't be likely topping. Even by post-movie standards, I've still got some gems. I even have a newer version of my story at the helm. You're Not Suited For Work because no one gives two shits. Are You Happy Now that Dashie's Friendship is Dead? Well... Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap...do it...--'els of Creepypasta!' Who's the winner!? Squidward's Suicide Cupcakes Large hint to the next match: Reverse MARIO vs. Sonic.exe Category:Blog posts